Sightless
by MadhatterMia
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret that is about to be revealed. Who knew the Gryffindor Princess could be so...dark? Dark!Hermione. Hermione/Multi Death Eater pairings. AU! Set during 7th Year Horcrux Hunting. Hermione/Draco/Thorfinn/Antonin/Theodore/Severus/Voldemort etc. Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction that I have ever written. Please enjoy and feel free to message me on here or on the Facebook group that I'm a part of The Death Eater Express if you have any suggestions or comments or concerns. I wrote this because I kept having these reoccurring dreams every night and finally had one where the characters were replaced with Hermione and the Death Eaters and the plunny wouldn't go away. I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Dark Hermione/ Multiple Mates)**

Sightless

By MadhatterMia

Chapter One

I know you, but you do not know me.

I have walked with you through fields of wheat, and have felt the sensation of autumn sunshine dancing across our entwined limbs. The sight of your perfect but secret smile, as you twirl me underneath the constellations. The endless and vast universe our only audience. The feeling of freshly cut grass between my naked toes, the smell of magic surrounding our little haven. I know that you will never love me, or even see me as the person that I am. But here, lying with you in our little forever with your arms wrapped up around me, looking at me with such devotion. I allow myself to savor this moment, to savor all our moments.

"Hermione." I hear his smooth voice caress my name, I look to my right and see concerned eyes staring into my own. I reach up and kiss the underside of his sharp jaw.

"You seem to have vanished for a while there." He says jokingly. I smile back to him slightly, suddenly feeling anxiety and fear creeping up my spine. Jumping up, I spin around noticing that he had flashed to the other end of the clearing. Smirking at me in an entirely predatorial way, his eyes watching me like a predator gazes at his prey. The sun suddenly became hidden behind wispy smoke and clouds like curtains to a window. Fog creeping out and grabbing onto my ankles, holding me immobile. Fear grabs hold of my heart in a vice grip, as the sky turns from a blue to a dark, bloody red.

"What is happening?" I demand, yet my voice betrays the fear I am trying to hide. Causing it to come out shakily and faint. The smoke curls around his figure again, and he swirls out of sight before appearing right behind me. His body pressed up against mine intimately as he reaches around and grips my chin in his hand, and runs his nose from my shoulder up to my earlobe. His slow intake of breath gives way to his perverse pleasure in inflicting this kind of response from me.

"You should not worry about what is happening, but rather what is going to happen soon." He purrs into my ear, nuzzling against my neck.

A vision then fills my eyes as it swirls into existence around us. The area begins to lick with flames growing larger and stronger, a sign of very dark and powerful magic. A shrill scream echoing through the forest around them, bouncing off the trees. Figures suddenly appear before her, running through the forest as the bright colors of spells light up through the air around them. It is an epic duel between the three running for their lives, and the others that are hunting them. Suddenly one of the three falls to the ground still due to a mysterious spell striking her in the back, and the other two swinging around trying to get to her only to have the hunters close in even further. With the black-haired teen screaming back at his friend, the redheaded one beside him casts one last long look back at the woman staring blankly up into the tree canopy above her, he grabs the black-haired teen and apparates away out of sight.

Visions suddenly appear quickly as if flashes of lightning in her eyes. A throne, a snake, a gift, a birthright, and a prophecy. And men, some familiar, and some she has yet to have met. The golden threads of binding magic, and the dark sensual feeling of unbreakable vows. A vision of her sitting upon a throne with a crown of golden vines atop her head, but she looks different in this one. Beautiful, and utterly dangerous in her predatory stance. Her gaze filled with promises yet to be revealed, and knowledge that only she could have the privilege of having seen. Suddenly, vision Hermione gazes directly into present Hermione's eyes and an unspoken thought travels into her mind.

"Try not to fight it." It whispers, and before she has a chance to question what her vision self means, a feeling of agony rips through her magical core and up her entire spine. The last sight she sees of her vision self is the sadistic smile and gleeful expression on her beautiful face before one last sentence plays in her ears, and her vision goes dark.

"It will only hurt worse."

Shooting awake, Hermione gasps in pain and clutches at her chest trying to claw the unknown fire from out of her entire being. The pain is so great that rare tears flow from out of her eyes and down her face. Her back arches sharply from the waves of pain, and a stream of loud screams pour out of her mouth and echo around the tent she lays in.

"Mione!" Harry Potter shoots into the tent frantically trying as fast as he can to get to his best friend that is writhing in agony on her bed. He grabs her hands that have already left bloody scratches across her chest through her muggle tee-shirt. Muttering healing spell after healing spell, he watches as the ugly scars fade out of existence. He considers her glassy eyes as they shoot open and bore into his avada green ones.

"Harry please! Make it stop." She pleads with him, before her body seizes up once more. Ron comes hesitantly into the tent, standing near the entrance unsure about what to do. Harry is just as lost as Ron looks, but he picks up her body and sits her on his lap and wraps his arms around her. Just trying to let her know that he was there for her, and that she was safe. Her body still quivers and the pain is still intense as she curls herself further into his embrace. Her voice only a quiet whimper at this point now.

"Harry, something is wrong." She whispers ominously as her eyes glaze over and stare unseeingly into his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be alright. We will find the remaining horcruxes and then finally end this bloody war. You'll see 'Mione. I'll make it okay again, don't worry." He promises to his best friend misinterpreting her meaning. She hears Ron snort near the entrance, finally finding his voice now that his friend has stopped freaking out.

"Yeah, 'Mione the sooner you can figure out the next horcrux the sooner we can finally move out and kill that stupid git Voldemort." He says in his usual prat like way. Not realizing the damage, he has just brought upon their group. Hermione suddenly whips out of Harry's hold, and appears right in front of Ron, nose to nose. Her gaze sharp and predatory.

"You really shouldn't have said that." She whispers to them, as they suddenly hear loud pops and cracks echo around outside the wards in the forest.

"Ron! What have you done?" Harry screeches, as he grabs Hermione's hand and runs out of the tent with Ron following behind them angry at himself for being so careless.

"Snatchers." Hermione mumbles as they all look towards the figures hiding in the trees. Harry and Ron take off running through the forest with Hermione behind them trying to find a spot to apparate. The snatchers running after them and shooting curse after curse at their backs.

"Fiendfyre!" One of them hisses out loudly behind them, as the cursed fire immediately engulfs the tree tops around them. Hermione can see Harry and Ron spinning around shooting curses back at the snatchers.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The body binding spell strikes her from behind and she falls to the ground. Vaguely she can hear Harry and Ron shouting at her prone form, but unable to move her body she just stares up into the fiery canopy above her. A small voice in the back of her mind comments on just how beautiful the dark can sometimes be, and Hermione can only agree with it. How brilliant the night seems to one who has only ever walked in light. Slowly, Hermione can feel these thoughts start to creep through her veins like poison, destroying everything in its path, and replacing it with a brand-new kind of understanding and appreciation. A vision of a new path branching out before her, a vision of a new her. Powerful, sinful, seductive, and most of all…dark. As she hears the apparition of her friends out of the clearing, Hermione feels the sensation of strong, corded arms wrapping around her small form, and up into a strong broad chest. Still unable to move, she listens to the conversations around her.

"Damn! What the fuck are we supposed to do now? Potter got away!" One of the death eaters complains.

"Our lord will most certainly not be pleased with these circumstances." Another one commented.

"But you lot forget something, we have not walked away empty handed. We have the brat's mudblood whore for leverage." The strong, masculine voice of the death eater holding her rumbled out.

"Lead the way Rowle, we'll see what our lord has to say about this little mudblood bint." And with a pop they disapparated and reappeared before an enormous archaic Manor. Walking up towards the front door, a vision of long, black curly hair is seen running out towards them.

Bellatrix LeStrange.

"What are you lot doing back here without Potter!" She screeches in her insane voice. "Our lord will not be pleased!"

"Oh, I think he'll be pleasantly surprised at what we do have though. A certain little mudblood he can play with." The Death Eater holding me boasted in his sultry masculine voice. Walking into the Manor and towards what looked like a drawing room, she can hear Bellatrix's answering squeal.

"You caught Harry Potter's mudblood?"

"Indeed." He answered before dropping Hermione harshly to the marble floor, and out of his arms. She lies there unmoving and staring off into the distance beside her. "Someone call the dark lord. Tell him of what we have brought him."

Bellatrix sidles up beside her and licks up her dark mark, before staring back at Hermione on the floor. She smirks, feeling like a cat that caught the canary.

"Where is Harry Potter ickle mudblood? Tell me!" She demands, and suddenly her wand is in her hand and pointed at Hermione.

"Crucio!" She screams, causing Hermione to seize up in pain and her back to arch up off the floor. Her shrieks of pain echoing off the high ceilings of the Manor. Hermione feels the body bind curse also drop from her body as this happens. After a while the crucio is dropped and she sags onto the floor expressionless and feeling as if something has broken inside of her. A low sound suddenly starts emerging from her prone figure, growing louder by the second. Sending chills down the spines of all those in the room with her.

Her back arches off the ground once more, and her head snapping back as she chuckles darkly. Those in the room with her staring in disbelief at the sight before them. Her naturally bushy hair, straightened out growing in thick brown waves down to her waist. Her naturally tan skin fading into a beautiful shade that would rival a porcelain doll. Her eyelashes lengthened and her pink lips darkened and fluffed out to a deep burgundy, looking full and kissable. But the biggest change of all, was her eyes. What was once a honey brown, now turned into a pure molten gold. Her chuckles still ongoing even as her back sagged back down onto the floor. Her long dainty fingers rising to slip through her now silky tresses of her hair.

"Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked hesitantly, a war within himself brewing on whether to walk to her side or feign disinterest. His father caught his elbow and made the choice easy for him.

"What are you going to do Bellatrix? Kill me? Go ahead, do it." Her voice comes out sultry and soft. Daring the crazy witch to go ahead and end her. Shocking everyone in the room with her, as a new wave of magic flows out of her.

"No? What's wrong Bella, cat got your tongue?" She giggled, as she sat up, and looked at the other witch from under her long lashes. Bellatrix and everyone else continue to remain silent.

"Or is it fear? The predator becomes the prey, oh the games that we play with each other. Would you like to play a game Bella? I call this one _'Guess my future'_ and your future…well, let's just say that I'd start getting my affairs in order if I were you, dear." She stands on her feet, staring knowingly into Bellatrix's eyes. A secret knowledge lying behind those golden eyes of hers.

"Miss Granger, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet." A smooth, hissing voice creeps into the room from the snake like man that has finally appeared. His slit eyes gazing upon her in fascination.

"My lord!" Bellatrix and the others exclaim before dropping to their knees before the man.

"Hello Tom." She purrs, staring into the dark wizard's eyes. Not showing any kind of submission in his presence, another thing that intrigues him instead of angering him.

"How dare you talk to my lord! Filthy mudblood!"

"Silence! And assemble the other in the dining room, we're having a meeting. And make sure that Severus shows up to this as well." Lord Voldemort demands, heading into the dining room and taking his place at the head of the table. The others follow and Hermione finds herself standing by one of the huge windows at the side of the table. Loud pops are heard throughout the room and one by one Death Eaters appear and take their seats. Voldemort's eyes forever straying to the vision of Hermione staring off unseeingly out of the window.

"My lord?" Severus' drawling voice inquires. Voldemort doesn't answer back, but instead chooses to question Hermione after a few moments.

"This is a surprise mudblood, but then again…you never really were a mudblood were you? How long have you known?" He questions. Severus allows himself to also look upon his student with skeptical eyes. He notices he is not the only one staring at the witch either, hiding his shock at how much the little know it all has changed since he last saw her. Her looks, yes, but it was more than that. The way her eyes betrayed a knowledge beyond any of their comprehension. As if she has been shown untold secrets, and they are slowly tearing at her sanity and mind. A certain madness that was never there before, and a strong, heady aura surrounding her.

"What?" She questions innocently, raising one of her eyebrows at the dark wizard.

"That you were more." He answers cryptically, confusing those in attendance, but she seemed to understand him perfectly as she sighed and placed her back to the window, her gaze sweeping across the Death Eaters in attendance.

"That I was adopted? I found out over the summer after sixth year and had my memory charm broken, bit of a nasty shock finding out I wasn't a muggleborn anymore. Almost felt like my entire life was a lie. An even nastier shock when I discovered that I was barely even human anymore though, I just recently came into my inheritance before your goons found us. I nearly clawed my own heart out of my chest when my gift was bestowed upon me, more of a curse than a blessing if you ask me." She smirked as she noticed the Malfoy's eyes grow wide at her statement, as well as the hungry gaze of certain Death Eaters. Snape was once again, voice of emotions.

"So, you can see? I'll admit, I never would have guessed that your true self would be this- "

"Dark? Yes, I know." She interrupted, with a smirk upon her face.

"My lord?" Lucius Malfoy's confused voice spoke out finally. "I'm sorry to intrude but what exactly is going on here? What happened to Miss Granger?" The others nodding their agreements with his question. And Voldemort looked upon them appraisingly.

"It would appear my dear friends…" he paused. "That Miss Granger has not only become a seer" this cause some murmuring to break out amongst the ranks before he lifted a hand to all of them.

"But she has also come into her Veela inheritance. Hermione Granger here is a Pureblood." And just like that, all hell froze over and the questions and demands started.

Hermione Granger isn't really a Granger at all, but a Pureblood. Only one question remained, and the Dark Lord seemed to know exactly the answer to it. His eyes skimmed down the table until he set his eyes on two different families of his followers. Voldemort smirked, knowing exactly what his next sentence would unleash.

"Hermione Granger is actually Phoenix Black, daughter of your cousin Sirius, and heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black." And with that Narcissa and Bellatrix immediately stood up and gazed upon their new niece in disbelief.

"Nixie?" Narcissa asked tearfully.

"Hello Cissy." Hermione smiled back at the older witch slyly.

"I'm home."

 **A/N: Okay so this is going to be a Dark Hermione/Death Eater story. The pairings are Hermione/Multi as I can't just stick her with one gorgeous Death Eater. It's also why I chose for her to be a Veela as well. Multiple mates for everyone! Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon and I hope you like this story so far! Comment and Subscribe with your thoughts and as always, I'll see you in the next update!**

 **Next Chapter:** **Hermione has a confrontation with the Death Eaters about her heritage, some bits of her past are revealed, and she finds out what it truly means to be a Veela. Light to medium smut in the next chapter! See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy Crow you guys! As I'm writing this my story already has 300+ views and visitors, and even some comments! You guys are awesome! And to reply to some of the comments I received** _ **Guest:**_ **I know! I'm totally happy that someone else noticed how much of the Black Family Madness Hermione inherited! To be honest, I think it just makes me love her even more now. Because playing with bat-shit crazy characters is much more fun than playing in the sandbox with sane ones.** _ **Hollowg1rl**_ **:** **Oh my gosh I am SO HAPPY that you enjoyed my first chapter, and I'm currently fangirling that 'senpai noticed me' I'm a big fan of your Severus/OC story and your comment made me almost fall over and die of happiness. I hope you enjoy this one too!** _ **noellesullivan:**_ **Yeah, she still looks like Hermione but just picture her with sharper features. And to all the other's that commented either on here or on the Death Eater Express you guys made my day with all the positive and inspiring things you wrote. It made the muse Gods smile upon me for the first time in a while. I want to give a shout out to ya'll who commented on my story while I'm at it:** _ **CapitanHoodie, lizzypurple95, letterlink, ndavis77, Siren34, CrazySlytherin251, and Mc111**_ **thank you guys so much! And on another note, I think you'll be pleased with the Antomione I included in this chapter, yummy. Leave a comment on who she should have an encounter with for the next chapter! The Death Eater with the most votes will become Hermione's second mate! Oh, and I'm officially looking for a Beta. Just as a heads up if you're interested in it then PM me! Oh, and leave a comment if you guys think Hermione should have a side of her that's fluffy towards her mates. At least, until they piss her off. Until the next chapter! Peace!**

 **(Oh, and my fan casting for Antonin Dolohov is Sebastian Stan for this Fanfiction. WHAT A HUNK! And also a song I listened to when writing the Antomione scene at the bottom was "Keep On Loving You" by Cigarettes After Sex. It's on YouTube, and it really sets the mood! I love that band!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit except my messed up sense of humor and my cat Sodapop Curtis. Please don't sue us, my cat likes his fineries that I keep him in. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and her Queendom she created.**

Sightless

By MadhatterMia

Chapter Two

"I've never heard any such thing about a Phoenix Black in any of my lessons before. Mother is she truly your cousin?" Draco Malfoy's confused voice was the first to ask. His silvery grey eyes scrutinizing me from top to bottom, and apparently liking what he saw.

"Of course she's my cousin, just look at those curls!" Bellatrix cackled across from him.

"No hard feelings about earlier cousin, surely you understand where I was coming from." She winks back at me.

"No, of course not Bella, just don't get it into your mind that there won't be retaliation. When you least expect it too." I told her as I brushed my curls over my right shoulder. Laughs broke out hesitantly around the table as Bella let loose a manic laugh.

"She's a Black alright!"

"Welcome to the sacred twenty-eight Miss Black." A muscled wizard with shoulder length dark hair and a rugged five o'clock shadow said to me. Wait, I knew this wizard. What was his name again?

Oh, yeah.

"Thank you Antonin. It's nice to see you again."

"Have we met before little witch?" He smirks dangerously at me, raising one of his aristocratic brows. His thick Russian accent like a heater blowing in my face. Hot.

"We had a near miss at the Department of Mysteries a while back. One of your spells almost sliced my torso open." I stated in a monotone voice, watching his eyes widen for a moment before crinkling at the sides in mirth. Bastard.

"That we did witch, clever thing you did too silencing me like that. I'm almost impressed."

"I aim to please." I said flippantly, flicking my hair back over my shoulder and letting it fall down my back like a waterfall. He chuckles darkly, his eyes burning in their intensity towards me. Aww, I think he fancies me.

"So cousin, what happened? We were told that you had died all those years ago. We were all so upset, I honestly considered you the daughter I never had." Narcissa says, bringing my attention back towards her. I roll my eyes and shoot her a look that says 'you will not believe this shit.'

"After my _Father_ " I say exaggeratedly with my best sneer. "Went to Azkaban for the Potter murder, Dumbledore came by the flat and took me into the muggle world where he gave me to an orphanage. A few months went by until a nice little muggle family took me and raised me as their own, since they couldn't conceive on their own. My mind was wiped clean and I had no knowledge of the magical world until I received my Hogwarts letter. Whenever Dumbledore came by my adopted parents' house he proceeded to tell me of a boy with a lightning shaped scar who lived with muggle relatives like me. He encouraged me to get close and keep an eye on the boy, as he would need friends in the coming years. Of course, me being the perfect little puppet I was agreed on the spot without question. And there I waited for years as the best friend to the boy-who-lived, waiting until the day that the memory charm would break and Dumbledore's marionette strings would pop free."

"You speak as though you are no longer affiliated with Mr. Potter, Miss Black." Voldemort says intrigued from his position at the front of the table. His eyes having been trained solely on me this entire time.

"We're friends, yeah. But I've always thought Ron and him were complete idiots. If it wouldn't have been for me, they would have been dead by first year." I proclaim arrogantly.

"There's no doubt about that." Draco snorts in amusement.

"I thought Malfoy's didn't snort." I told him with an arrogant eyebrow cocked. He shot me a slight scowl, and I smirked back at him.

"And just when I was finally thinking that you were tolerable." He smirks back.

"I don't think tolerable was the word you were really thinking of." I winked at him, before turning my attention back towards Voldemort.

"I'm feeling quite tired now, where will I be staying?"

"Of course Miss Black, I believe Narcissa will be showing you to your room. We wouldn't want you to be so tired that you wouldn't be able to use that magnificent gift of yours."

"I knew you were only being nice to me because you wanted something." I told him wryly as I followed Narcissa to where I would be staying.

"I think I'm already getting the hang of this Pureblood thing." I told her.

"You are handling everything like the true Pureblood that you are." She replied to me gracefully.

"Cynically?" I asked her, jokingly with a mischievous glint in my golden eyes.

"If that is what you wish to call it, darling." She smirked back.

We finally came to the door that would lead me into my bedroom that I would be occupying, and Narcissa went on her way to go back to her family as I went inside. I took a look around and saw a huge sitting room right as you walk in with high back Victorian furniture and a mahogany table, and right in front along a wall was this opulent marble fireplace. I look towards one of the doors that line the walls on either side and chose the left, leading me into a very spacious bathroom that looks like it could fit the entire Weasley family into the dragon foot traditional tub. I had to laugh at that thought, because okay, maybe I was being a bit mean spirited. But anyway, I think I fancy a soak right now!

"Elf!" I shouted, frustrated with myself that I didn't even know Narcissa's house elf's name. But anyway, it did the trick, and a few seconds later a cute little creature came popping in tugging on its long floppy ears.

"What can Binky do for the missus?" she groveled out.

"Please run me a bath." I told her.

"Yes ma'am!" and with a snap of her thin fingers the bath tub filled up with hot, rose scented water.

"Anything else for Missy Black?"

"Please find me some sleep attire for the evening." I said, before divesting of my disgusting clothes, and sinking into the scalding tub. Binky popped out of the bathroom, hopefully finding me some new clothes for my stay here. Damn, I didn't get to tell her to burn my old clothes. Oh, well.

After soaking for about an hour, and finally feeling clean after washing my hair, I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a soft towel around myself. Walking into the bedroom, I found a satin green lingerie dress that barely covered my assets. Shrugging, I decided to run a brush through my wavy tresses, and finally tucked myself in under the covers.

A little while later I woke up to the feeling of the other side of the bed dipping, and strong arms wrapping around my dainty waist. A large, warm masculine hand moved up to run the length of my arms and sent a shock through my system. I could feel every nerve ending in my body being set on fire with his simple touch. Curling my dainty hands around his strong ones, I turn my head slightly to the side to get a better look at the man that crawled into bed with me, only to be met with the shaggy midnight hair, and piercing blue eyes of Antonin Dolohov. His eyes burning with intense desire I had never seen before, and I wanted nothing more than to crawl as close as I could into his embrace and never leave. A vine of gold seemed to magically come from out of my skin and curl around and onto him as well, causing both of our eyes to widen at the same time. I could feel the creature beneath my skin starting to scratch, trying to claw her way to the surface and claim this man before me.

"Your eyes are burning." He murmurs to me, his accent licking my ears like smoke tendrils. I stare back into his eyes once again.

"Is this a veela thing?" I ask him quietly. He nods his head, and puts it in the crook of my neck.

"I think she likes me." He breathes in my scent, his hair tickling my ear.

"I don't even know you, this should be weird. Why isn't it weird?" I question, before turning around in his embrace so that we are still wrapped up, but our faces are right next to each other.

"Do you know anything about Veela?"

"Of course I do, they're creatures based on the myth of Sirens. Beautiful, and deadly, they can hypnotize men. And if angered or threatened then large wings sprout from them and they take on animalistic qualities." I answer him from the top of my head. He reaches up, and twirls a lock of my hair around his finger.

"And what do you know about their mating habits?"

"Are you telling me that you're my mate?" I ask skeptically, raising one of my thin eyebrows.

"Veela's can have many mates, it all depends on the strength of her magical core. And you, little witch have a very powerful magical core." He places his forehead against mine, still looking me in the eyes.

"So you are saying that you are one of my many possible mates? Well, knowing my luck then I'll probably have a gaggle of wizards following me around like ducklings." I chuckle.

"And would that really be such a bad thing? In our society it is considered the highest honor to be mated to a Veela. And especially if that Veela also happened to be the sole heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black? Little witch, you will have an army of men falling to your feet just to have a kiss." He sighs, his large hand coming up to run his fingers through the hair at the back of my head.

"And you? Will you be one of those men Mr. Dolohov?" I ask, gazing up at him through my long black lashes.

"I am not the kind of man who would bend down and kiss the hem of anyone's robes." He began, and I scoffed, about ready to turn away from him. Until he caught me by my chin, and leveled his eyes before mine.

"But you little witch, I would start a war for." He finished, trying to show through his eyes, just how much passion he already felt for me. And inside I slightly melted, but outside I played coy.

"All of that just for a kiss? Mr. Dolohov, you might need to sort your priorities."

"You have all of me witch, just with a single gaze and I knew life as I had lived before had ended. You, will be my present and my future. You need only say the words and I am yours." He vowed, clasping his hand with mine, and entwining our fingers. Something inside me once again seemed to snap and give, and I reached up with my free hand and laid it against his chiseled jawline. Then I gave him my own vow.

"I look forward to getting to know you even more, Antonin." And leaned into him, connecting our lips and cementing our vows between us. The golden vines wrapping around us once more, before fading below our skin and disappearing out of sight. Pulling back, we rested our foreheads against one another again, him letting out a content sigh. He pulled me on top of him, and I rested my head against his broad, firm chest. Listening to the sounds of my future mate's beating heart.

"Sleep witch, tomorrow will be a busy day." And then there was nothing but the darkness.

Flashes of light exploded behind my eyelids, and I once again found myself staring at the images flittering before me. The veil, flashing green light, an animagus, and a levitation charm. Finally my vision cleared, and I saw a werewolf walking the grounds of the forbidden forest again, before disappearing once again into the shrieking shack. I followed behind him unseen, and once we reached the top of the stairs, the door swung open and standing there was…

I gasped and shot upright in the bed, sweat dripping down from my scalp as I fought to catch my breath. A large body wrapped itself around me, rocking me gently, and brushing my damp tresses from out of my face. As my eyes began to clear, and the roaring in my ears subsided, I heard Antonin speaking to me in low murmurs in his native tongue. I had no idea what was being said, but I allowed him to comfort me.

"I had a vision." I finally said, my voice sounding shaky and faint.

"What was it little witch? What caused my witch this kind of fear?" He demanded softly, showing me that he was taking control of whatever wished to cause me harm. And I turned sideways, nuzzling deeper into his embrace, thankful for whatever higher power put him here. I looked into his eyes, unsure as to how to utter this next phrase.

"Just tell me love, I'll make it okay." He promised, brushing my hair back away from my face once more. But nothing, and I mean nothing could have prepared him for what I said next.

"My father and Dumbledore are still alive."

 **A/N: Oh my goddess! Voldemort here's a tip I learned from Zombieland…always make sure to double tap so you know for sure that they're dead! But anyways, oh my gosh guys almost 400 views on only the first chapter?! I LOVE YOU! I never would have thought that this would be as well received as it is, and I am so happy and grateful to you all. On another note, leave me a comment with the Death Eater of your choosing for me to pair as Hermione's second mate for the next chapter. The Death Eater with the most votes will get put in with our Undesirable no. 2. And please anyway leave comments or suggestions or even questions and I'll be sure to answer them before every chapter in the future. I love hearing from you guys, and I am so happy that you all like this story more than I was even hoping for. Long live the Death Eater Pride! I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. I should be updating again sometime tomorrow. I think once a day should be fine enough? I write out chapters pretty fast. Anyway, until tomorrow my friends! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own Harry Potter. Could you imagine? If I owned Harry Potter it wouldn't even be the same. It would just be one big harem with Hermione as the H.B.I.C.**

Sightless

By MadhatterMia

Chapter Three

Antonin sat there motionless, seemingly still lost in shock at what Hermione had just told him. Hermione reached back up to place both of her hands on either side of his face, drawing his forehead against her own. She nuzzled against him trying to bring his focus back to her, and out of his thoughts, locking her golden orbs with his serious blue ones.

"We have to summon the Dark Lord." Antonin told the witch resting against him. Hermione nodded before climbing out of his embrace and heading to the doorway of her bedroom. Antonin followed quickly, before wrapping his long cloak around her thin frame. They walked swiftly side by side through the hallways of the Manor, Hermione turning to look at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Should we go to the dining room again?"

"No, we're heading to the Dark Lord's study, then he can summon the inner circle." Antonin informed her, before stopping in front of a large door near the other side of the Manor. He knocked three times, waiting for the voice of his Master on the other side, allowing him entrance.

"Enter." The cold voice called from the other side, and Antonin and Hermione walked into the large study of Lord Voldemort. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves lining the walls, and a large cherry wood sitting desk in front of a large window showing the late hour. Behind the desk sat the snake like man that Hermione had become accustomed to seeing recently, and he didn't look very pleased.

" _He's about to be even more displeased in a few minutes."_ Hermione thought to herself pessimistically.

"And why, pray tell are you standing in my study at this time of night Dolohov? Miss Black?" He hissed, annoyed. Antonin looked as if he was lost for words, trying to choose his words very carefully. He wasn't very excited at the thought of being Crucio'd at this moment, Hermione saw this and rolled her eyes, before answering the dark wizard in front of her.

"I have important news that I must share with the inner circle." She stated, her back straightening and clutching the dark robe tighter around herself. Voldemort stares at her suspiciously, and she feels a pressure inside of her head, immediately closing her walls and blocking the Dark Lord from seeing inside of her mind. He stares at her for a moment more, before motioning for Antonin to approach the desk so he can run his finger over the other wizards Dark Mark. A few moments later, the other members of Voldemort's inner circle slowly began to apparate in and take up different positions standing around the room. All of them looking as if they too had been roused from their slumber, and had just thrown on their black robes over what Hermione could only imagine were pajamas. Except Bellatrix. She was looking just as manic as she always does.

"My dear friends, our newest friend seems to have some information that she wishes to share with all of us." Voldemort says, staring into Hermione's eyes where she stands next to Antonin, and the witch can immediately feel the others eyes staring at her in rapt focus. Now it's her turn to pause, trying to find the right words to explain the situation.

"I had a vision tonight." She finally stated, staring blankly at the wall behind the Dark Lord. The murmurs started, growing in volume until Voldemort raised his bony hand, silencing the room once more.

"What did you see my dear?"

"I saw images of Remus Lupin walking into the Shrieking Shack on Hogwarts grounds where he met up with…" Hermione trailed off, taking a in a calming breath.

"My father, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. They are both alive and hiding out in the Shrieking Shack." Voldemort snarls, shooting up out of his seat at the desk and turning his wand onto Professor Snape. Everyone else seems to be in disbelief at what they've heard, as they stand with eyes wide watching Voldemort's reaction.

"Crucio!" He cried out, striking Professor Snape and causing him to fall to the floor flailing. His teeth clenching together as to keep the screams at bay. Hermione runs forward towards her former Professor, standing in between him and his Lord to avoid another dose being sent his way.

"Tom, stop it! He had no idea that Dumbledore played all of us for fools!" She cried out, pleading with her eyes to make him stop. Voldemort stared fiercely into her golden orbs before turning around to pace back and forth in front of the window behind his desk. Hermione rushed to her former Professor's side, reaching forward to grasp his arm to help him to his feet. As soon as her hand connected with his skin she inhaled a sharp breath, seeing the familiar golden vines slither up from her skin and around his forearm before disappearing back out of existence. She looked up from their connection into his stunned face, his usual mask of indifference having dropped for the first time since she met him.

"You most certainly never do anything halfway do you little Witch?" Antonin Dolohov finally chimes in, having understood exactly what that little display of magic meant.

"I might just have my gaggle of Wizards soon Antonin." She says back, smirking slightly at the look on Severus' face.

"So that's two down already, I wonder how many more Mates you might just acquire before the week is out." He muses, going to stand beside his Witch, and her other Mate who is standing next to her looking as if he could really use some Firewhiskey.

"Mates?" Severus mutters, swiping a hand through his long tresses before running it down his face in a sign of disbelief.

"Oi, Black that's fucked up that you chose those two old bastards over people your own age." Draco Malfoy complained, striding forward trying to brush his hand along Hermione's. Hermione jerked her hand back giving Malfoy a playful smirk.

"Aww, be careful Ferret one would think you were getting jealous." She winked at him, flicking her hair away from her face and over her shoulder. She turned her attention back to Severus who was looking down at this feet with a serious look on his face, deep in thought. As if he were cursing Merlin himself that he got stuck with the insufferable know it all after everything he had already been through in his lifetime. She lifted her hand and placed it on his arm, waiting until he turned his attention once again back to her.

"We can talk about this more after the meeting is finished." She smiled at him tenderly, before turning her attention once again back to Voldemort who had ceased his pacing and instead was watching her speculatively once more.

"So what are we going to do about Dumbledore and my Father?"

"Severus, I want you to go to The Order tomorrow and find out all that you can about this situation." He commanded, sitting back down in his desk chair. Severus nodded his head in confirmation of his new task, as an idea came to Hermione.

"What if I were to somehow 'escape' and flee to the Shrieking Shack? Thus, stumbling upon my Father and Dumbledore and getting as much information as I can from them?" She asked. Voldemort turned and stared at her in contemplation, before shaking his head.

"I'll think about it. You're all excused for the night, get out." He said, using wandless magic to fling his study door open, and they all filed out into the hall as the door swung shut behind them. Hermione turned to Severus and after sharing a look with Antonin, took him by his arm and dragged him off with her down the hall away from the others who were apparating away back to wherever they came from. After gaining some distance away from the others, she moved to stand in front of the surly Wizard.

"Don't show too much excitement now Professor." She joked, placing her dainty hand once again on his arm and rubbing small circles into the fabric there. He scowled down at her, but said nothing about her hand being on him.

"Don't pretend as if you are actually excited about this situation, Miss Black." He snarled.

"Would it really be so wrong if I said that I was?" She questioned, staring up into his face as her hand traveled to run along his chest.

"You cannot just expect me to be okay with this. I absolutely loathe your father, and I wasn't too fond of you during your Hogwarts years either."

"Well, the way that I see it all we can do is try to get to know one another better. And I know that Sirius was an absolute prat to you during your school years, but I know that everything happens for a reason. My Veela chose you as her mate because she can see your strength. We can't fight this Severus, so why not just go ahead and see where this will lead us? It could wind up being something great." Hermione told him, laying a gentle hand against his face before reaching up on her tip toes and silencing him with a kiss. His lips were warm, and full against her own making her hum in approval. Sparks of gold wrapped around them, sealing the vow before fading back underneath their skin once more. Just as quickly, she backed away from him with a smile and stared at his flabbergasted expression.

"Let me know how everything goes with The Order tomorrow. Don't be a stranger Severus, we are mates after all." And with a wink, she turned to head back across the house to her bedroom. What she didn't see was Severus staring at her retreating figure with a slight smile on his face, and an elegant hand pressing fingers to his lips in memory of the way the Witches lips felt against his. With a sigh, he turned on his heel and apparated out of the Manor and back into the Headmasters office at Hogwarts. He had a lot of thinking to do before his meeting with The Order tomorrow, and a lot of thoughts about his mysterious Witch.

Hermione made it back to her room in no time at all, but found no sign of Antonin anywhere. With a sigh she turned to go into her bedroom when all of a sudden a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pushed her up against the wall of her sitting room. She looked up into a pair of brilliant blue eyes, and gorgeous honey hair.

Thorfinn Rowle.

The magnificent Wizard towered over her petite frame, with his almost Viking like physique. His large hands tangled up in her ocean of hair, their eyes piercing into one another, golden into sapphire. Their breaths coming in harsh pants as he bends his face down to become level with her own. A hand untangles itself from her mane and moves to caress the side of her face, before his lips collide against her own. Golden vines entangle around them as her legs move to wrap around his large hips, Thorfinn stumbled through the doorway before unceremoniously throwing Hermione onto her bed. Laying back in shock, her lips throbbing with the flow of blood rushing through them she stares up at the dominant Wizard before her, watching him give a predatory smirk before slowly stalking toward where she lay on the bed.

"You're mine Nix." He growls out, before wrapping one large hand around her ankle, and pulling her towards him at the edge of the bed. He lets go of her ankle suddenly, before moving to straddle on top of her body, and capturing her lips once more with his own in a dominant and fierce way. Hermione finally snaps out of her shock as she reaches up with both hands, tangling them in his mane of hair this time holding his head against her own. Their lips smashing against each other, fighting for control with tongue and teeth. Neither willing to concede to defeat, until finally Thorfinn wins the battle and a bright golden vine wrapped around them both before fading out of existence. Hermione had found her third mate already, and he was a warrior. Her inner Veela purred with want, needing to have this magnificent hulk of a Wizard closer to her, until they were nothing but one being. They pulled back at the sound of a throat being cleared near the doorway of her room. Hermione looked over and saw Antonin had finally made his appearance since they parted ways after the meeting. He was leaning propped up against the doorway with one of his aristocratic eyebrows drawn up in question.

"Am I interrupting something?" He questioned the both of them, taking in both of their disheveled appearances.

"Yes, now get out." Thorfinn told his best friend, turning back to the Witch below him and taking in the look of her glazed eyes reflecting want.

"Where have you been?" Hermione's voice asked, trying to recover from her shock and pleasure. Antonin smirked, walking further into the room before shutting the door behind him and going to sit on the other side of the bed next to them both.

"I went to Lucius' study and had some shots of Firewhiskey with him for a little while. How did your talk with Snape go?" He inquired of his little Witch who was still trapped underneath the Viking.

"He was a bit unhappy with the whole situation at first, but I think he's coming around." She sighed, running a hand through her unruly mop of hair.

"So Thor, you're a mate now too? Little Witch you are certainly taking all of the big bad Wizards off of the market. You already have three wizards pining after you, how does it feel?" Antonin asked cheekily, before pushing Thorfinn off of his little mate and onto the floor. Where he belongs.

"Antonin!" Hermione admonished with a giggle, sitting up and staring at Thorfinn sprawled out on the floor.

"Oi! What the fuck was that for you bastard?" Thorfinn swore, before picking himself back up and sitting down on the other side of Hermione, keeping her in between the two Wizards.

"If you are going to act like an animal, then I have no problem with setting a pallet up for you on the floor to sleep in."

"I'm not a bloody pet you fucking git!" Thorfinn thundered, looking as if he was going to murder the Wizard on the other side of Hermione.

"You two shut up! Now I'm tired, and we all have a busy day tomorrow trying to figure out what to do about Dumbledore and my Father. I would really appreciate it if you both wouldn't kill each other while I'm sleeping, but in case I don't see one of you in the morning just know that it's been fun." She said before laying under the covers and closing her eyes. Both Wizards continued to glare at one another for a while before they both complied with the little Witch and wrapped themselves around her, falling into a deep slumber.

As Hermione started to finally doze off, she saw a vision of a man standing in the Dark Forest. The shadows and the fog making everything hard to see, but not impossible as she made out the distinct unsettling image of almost white blonde hair and heterochromic eyes. He seemed to be staring somewhere past her, and as she whipped around to see exactly what his eyes were trained on, she froze. The future version of her was walking swiftly towards the whomping willow, before disappearing as she entered the shrieking shack. As Hermione stared in confusion, she turned back around to seek out the same sketchy man. Only to find him having vanished in a swirl of smoke, and the distinct sound of her piercing screams filling the air around the Shrieking Shack. As the shrieking faded into the background Hermione now heard a new voice, a soft feminine voice cooing to her. The words seeming to caress her ears, and resonate within her.

' _Darkness comes in many tones,_

 _And Death wears faces not his own,_

 _Come Witching hour with hope not shone,_

 _In rides a champion with eyes of gold,_

 _Born with the gift to see past time,_

 _She knows your fate and she's seen mine,_

 _A truth,_

 _A deception,_

 _A secret,_

 _A disguise,_

 _Seek out the truth and all is one,_

 _Solve all but one and lights out,_

 _It's done.'_

 **A/N: Oh my gosh! I can't believe all of the love that I am getting for this story, it completely blows me away! Thank you all so much! And are you excited?! The prophecy has been revealed to her! And she got a glimpse into her near future and saw a future villain! Who do you guys think the person she saw is? Leave your guesses in the comments! The ones who guess right will get a shoutout in a future chapter. And omg Hermione not only got one new mate in this chapter, but TWO! Thormione and Sermione! Plus a little Antomione because it makes me happy to write them. How did you like their interactions? Who do you think should become her mate in the next chapter? I would really like to make Lucius a mate, but I'm not sure. Because then I'd have to figure out what to do with Narcissa and I'm like "But I really like her character this way" and it's just…a jumble right now. I guess I'll figure out a way to make everyone happy, and what would really make me happy is to have both Malfoy men on board, because you know what they say: Two Malfoys are better than one. And Malfoy's always get what they want, so what is better than a Seer? Oh! And a big shoutout to Samira for making my amazing story cover! I absolutely love it and that was so awesome of you to make it for me. Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter and as always, I will see you guys in the update tomorrow! Bye! -Mia**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: Omg you guys the amount of feedback I am getting from this story is intense! I love you all, and sorry for the long wait, RL got in the way and job hunting is an absolute beast. Let me know what you think about the interactions going on in this story at the end of the chapter in the comments! The level of smut is increasing, I can sense it. Let me know how you want the next chapter to go down, and if you want to stay up to date with what is going on in my life when I'm not updating feel free to follow me on snapchat at madhattermia. I love you guys! Let me know what you think!]**

 **[P.S. Any ideas on fan casting the death eaters? I wanna know what you all envision them looking like.]**

Sightless

By MadhatterMia

Chapter 4

Hermione awoke the next morning to find herself weighed down heavily. Looking down she finds limbs that are not her own strewn across her chest and waist. She looks to one side and drinks in the masculine sight of her Viking mate, and raises one of her hands to caress his strong features. She suddenly feels less than innocent thoughts coursing through her mind, and tries not to blush at the directness of her thoughts.

' _I want to lick this man.'_

Hermione's eyes bulge nearly out of their sockets, and she lets out a small shocked giggle. Never noticing the brilliant blue eyes watching her through his long eyelashes. Thorfinn decides to be a little mean this morning to his Witch, and so starts moving slowly with low moans slipping out of his full lips. He notices the way Hermione immediately flicks her brilliant gaze down to his mouth, and tries to hold back his smile as he lets one breathy moan exhale from his lips.

"Phoenix." Of course he would use her birth name, any other name simply doesn't do justice to his magnificent mate. He finally decides to give into his joy as he watches Hermione's eyes bulge once more, and he dissolves into a fit of masculine laughter. Hermione is seemingly lost for words as she stutters before lashing out at him with swatting smacks to his torso.

"Oh, you're such a git!" she spits without venom, but with embarrassment. Suddenly, she hears even more laughter escape from the other Wizard behind her. She couldn't believe this! She whipped around and glared at the dark headed Wizard that she first bonded with.

"Et tu, Antonin?" She asks with a voice dripping with venomous disbelief. Antonin feels his laughter turn into a deep chuckle, as he meets eyes with his disgruntled little Witch.

"You're the one that wanted to lick Thor." He says with mirth shining in his eyes. Hermione's eyes widened significantly as she sat up against the headboard and looked at both of her mates with disbelief.

"How? How did you hear my thoughts?" She asks in horror. Thorfinn shifts to sit up next to her, laying his large head on her dainty shoulder.

"Must be a perk of being mates." He pauses, smirking before opening his mouth once more.

"But let it be known Nix, I have no problem waking up to your delicious little tongue every morning." To prove his point he moves his head up and catches her lips with his own. She lets out a shocked yip before succumbing to the immediate sensation of Thorfinn's tongue sweeping through her mouth. Suddenly she feels strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, and feels Antonin start to place open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Overwhelmed with the new sensation of having both of her new mates caressing her simultaneously, Hermione nearly breaks. Pulling away, they all breathe heavily resting against each other.

"I think we all would benefit from pressing pause on this moment. Merlin only knows how many other mates this little enchantress has up her sleeves." Antonin chimes in, stroking Hermione's hair.

"Yay me." She says, sarcastically before rolling her eyes. They all decide to get up, shower, and change into new clothes for the day. Separately might I add, Hermione didn't feel quite that brave yet to shower with both of her newly acquired mates. As she was finishing up tying the laces of her knee high stiletto boots she looked back and glared at her two ducklings.

"We'll finish this mind melding conversation later." She states, hearing the deep chuckles come from the two Wizards.

"I'm going to the library, you two do whatever it is you do whenever I'm not around. We'll meet up at lunch." And with that she took off heading down the hallway towards the massive Malfoy library.

Hermione becomes lost in her thoughts trying to decode the cryptic prophecy that was unveiled to her during her most recent vision. She doesn't notice who was walking in the other direction until she stumbles backward to the floor, only to be saved by the strangers hand reaching out and wrapping around her tiny wrist. Seemingly in a state of shock, she allows the stranger to haul her back to her feet, waiting until she was steady on her own feet. Golden eyes meet sea foam as Hermione stares into the intimidating eyes of none other than Fenrir Greyback. She gazes down at where their skin meet seemingly in disbelief at the vines of gold wrapping around them both before once again fading out of existence.

"What is it with Wizards thinking that they can manhandle me these days?" She questions in spite, before attempting to yank her arm away from the werewolf's clutches. The key word in this was 'attempt' as this werewolf was not about to let his prize escape him just yet. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline before a beastly smirk takes over his features.

"Witch, if you wish to see true manhandling-"

"This is a punishment. I have angered the Gods by having too many attractive Men bound to me. God, Merlin, I hereby repent for my sins and swear to live a life dedicated to the cloth in a small village with no running water." The Veela laments, dropping to her knees and gazing upwards toward the high ceiling above her. The werewolf stares at her form on the ground with a mix of confusion and glee.

"Some would see this as a blessing." He informs her slyly.

"Or a curse." She groans, before allowing the wolf to haul her to her feet once more. She pouts up at him from underneath her thick eyelashes, a bit of hair falling onto her face. A broad wolfish smile spreads across his face at the feisty demeanor of the small creature before him.

"So, my newest mate happens to be a werewolf. What next? A Dragon?" She asks sarcastically, seizing up the new addition to her herd. He certainly was a fine specimen in her opinion, standing almost seven feet in height, and shoulders so broad she was almost positive that doorways had to be specially made to accommodate him. She could practically feel his purr of approval at seeing the appraising look she was giving him.

' _If this is Hell, then let me never gaze upon Heaven.'_ She thought with finality before deciding to face this situation with full on Gryffindor bravery.

"You are mine now Mister Greyback, our fates are entwined." Fenrir steps forward, running his nose along the length of her neck and burrowing itself inside the hair at the top of her head momentarily. He stepped back slightly, his eyes shining a burning amber revealing the alpha wolf inside of him, scratching to gain control.

"Mine." He snarls out ferociously, before wrapping his tree trunk like arms around her tiny waist and dragging her within the cage of his body. Hermione feels a heat curl around inside of her body, burning for more of him. Unable to deny the needs of the creature inside of herself she launches herself up, wrapping her arms around his thickly corded neck and smashing her full lips against his own. Both of them battle for dominance, Fenrir slamming her back against the wall, hands roaming and groping heatedly. A final golden vine wrapping around them before fading underneath their skin, this sensation much different than the others she has experienced before. Hermione gasps, her head snapping up as she feels Fenrir waste no time trailing his biting and bruising kisses along her jawline and neck. She trails her slim hands downward, fingertips leaving trails of fire down his firmly sculpted pectoral muscles, then resting against the sides of his face.

' _This is the claiming kiss of an Alpha.'_ She realizes, feeling her wolf finally settle as he rested his large head in the crook of her neck, just breathing her in. Her very scent was like a drug that he wanted to fill his very being with. Gripping the sides of his face once more, she tilted his head towards her. Gold eyes meet amber as they just breathe in the others presence. She rests her forehead against his own, before speaking softly.

"Well, that was-"

"Hot." He smirks, melting her once again with one word.

"I was going for 'unexpected' but that works too I guess."

"Do you still think the Gods are punishing you?" The werewolf questions her, reaching up to push strands of hair away from her face. Hermione chuckles, placing a kiss upon his large knuckles.

"Oh, most definitely. But after that little display I am more than okay with this form of punishment."

"I am possessive." He growls out.

"I am prepared to handle it." She smirks, playfully head butting him as he slowly releases his hold on her. Hermione's feet once again touch ground, and she steps out of his brutish embrace. After taking a moment to try and tame her wayward locks, she shoots a mischievous smile his way.

"I know how to work a spray bottle if need be. No, Fenrir play nice with the other males." After seeing his deep scowl, she giggles and dances away from his grabby hands trying to draw her in once again for more 'punishment.'

"Okay so we'll put a pin in the dog jokes. Anyway, before I was manhandled and harassed in the hallway I was actually heading to the library. So I will be on my way, you are more than welcome to join me though." She says, winking at his towering figure before striding back down the hall towards her original destination. Noticing the lack of heavy footsteps following her, she figured the wolf went his own way for now. Walking into the library, she notices that she once again is not alone. The regal figure of Lucius Malfoy sitting in one of the high back chairs in front of the fire, sipping Firewhiskey elegantly is an image she will have to file away for later enjoyment.

' _What Cissy doesn't know won't hurt her. And he is a fine specimen.'_ She thinks, before politely capturing the attention of the blonde man in the room with her.

"Good Morning Lucius, how are you?" She asks politely. Watching the man before her place his drink on a coaster atop the table in front of him, then standing to face her and bowing politely.

"Miss Black, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning?" He asks regally, his arm sweeping forward to direct her into a seat on one of the settees beside his own chair. She gracefully accepts, going to sit in the seat he has appointed for her.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." She smiles deviously.

"I was just admiring the splendor of your home, it truly is a magnificent sight to take in." Hermione finishes, leaving her meaning open ended. Her power over the opposite sex really was doing wonders for her confidence, as well as feeding her own amusement. If Malfoys weren't known for their composure, she would have been certain that a slight smirk had appeared on his face. But it was gone before she could tell if it had ever truly been there.

"Yes, well I am a firm believer that one should only surround themselves with beautiful things in life. Tea?" He asked.

"No, thank you." They sat in amicable silence for a few moments before he spoke once again.

"Forgive me for being so bold as to ask, but why do you not go by your birth name? It fits you so much better than your old mudblood name ever did." She chuckles, never really having given much thought to the subject.

"If you wish, then you may call me by my birth name. Hermione Granger is dead after all, and it would appear that a Phoenix has risen from her ashes."

"And what a marvelous sight the Phoenix is." He murmurs, staring intently at the seer before him.

"I am Phoenix Black. Lady, and heir to the ancient and noble House of Black. A Pureblood, and all that is left of my house. Well, second to last now that my father is somehow alive and well." Phoenix sighs, staring into the fire unblinking.

"I have come into my Veela inheritance, discovered my seer abilities, and acquired four mates along the way. All in all, I'd say it's a pretty impressive feat. Considering the amount of time I've had to accumulate myself to my new reality."

"You are handling everything with the grace of a pureblooded woman, my dear." Lucius assures, sipping from his Firewhiskey once more. His hand hesitating before setting it down upon the table in front of him.

"You said four mates. So you have found yet another already?"

"Yes, in the hallway only a few moments ago. It would appear that I am somewhat of a hot commodity, Lord Malfoy." Nix says, smirking at his schooled features. Lucius clears his throat, rearranging himself casually, feigning disinterest.

"And how does that exactly work? How do you know if you have found a mate or not?"

"I could show you better than I could explain it to you." She teases, playing with a lock of her hair and staring at the Wizard out of the corner of her eye. Lucius weighs the situation delicately, finding himself curious about the magnificent Witch in front of him, but hesitant to move forward.

"Try." He manages.

"It's as if vines come forth from beneath my skin, vibrant, a manifestation of my magical essence. And wraps itself around one it finds worthy of me, fusing me and my mate together. Mind, body, magic and soul until we become one and the rest of the world fades to black. It feels as if the ground is shaking beneath me, and I can feel its vibrations through my very bones. A very old kind of magic, but one that soothes away all of my fears and pierces me like an arrow to my chest. It is a forever kind of feeling, I know that I don't need the ability to see into the future to know that the Gods are watching over me. In my mates, I know I can find shelter, a safe harbor within their arms to protect me from all that wishes to do me harm. In one instant I am blessed and cursed, bestowed with love and comfort but unable to quell the madness that has begun unraveling within me. I have tasted both Heaven and Hell on the same breath and it shatters me irreparably." Phoenix almost sobs, raising a hand to cover her mouth before rising from the settee and walking to lean against the fireplace. Her gaze never leaving the flickering demons rising and quelling before her own eyes.

"All of that with just a simple touch?" The awe struck Wizard behind her questions. Seeing a completely different creature opening up before his very eyes. A sort of shimmer surrounds the sorrowful Witch before him, and leaving in its wake large, brilliant white scaled wings. Seemingly folding around their lamenting owner, like a protective blanket.

"It is more than a 'simple touch.'" She scoffs.

"It is everything." Lucius gets to his feet, unnoticed by the Witch staring into the fire and slowly approaches her. Trying to look into the same fire that she is enraptured in, trying to see whatever scenes she was envisioning in her own minds eye.

"Forgive me, I never meant to offend. I'm still up for the demonstration that you suggested earlier though, if the offer still stands." He says soothingly, staring at the tiny Witch beside him.

"You are forgiven, it is a hard reality to comprehend when you are standing in the dark I'm afraid." Phoenix says, before turning to look up into his aristocratic face with longing.

' _But longing for what exactly?'_ Lucius questions himself, staring into her burning eyes. Phoenix reaches up a delicate hand, hovering above his high cheekbone for a moment. Her eyes never leaving his stormy grey orbs, waiting for approval.

He gives it without question.

As her fingertips skim across the skin of his cheek, fireworks seem to explode behind Lucius' eyes. Phoenix gasps softly, sensing the familiar feeling of golden vines coming forth and twining with the Wizard before her. She immediately raises her other hand, cupping his face between her palms and surrendering herself to the feeling. She leans up at the same time that the Wizard above her leans down, and their lips meet sweetly. The sensation of the bond being sealed, causes both to moan in surprise, as they both back down and stare at each other once more. They stay that way for a few moments, relishing the closeness and the newly formed bond.

"I fear that I will never truly understand how one can be as insightful as you." He murmurs, stroking a long pale finger down her cheek. Phoenix lets out a breathy chuckle as she curls herself around him, breathing in his own unique scent and letting it engulf her senses.

"You are mistaken, for I fear that I am not 'insightful' at all, but rather very sightless."

"Sightless?" He questions doubtfully, yet curiosity burning within his very being at the creature before him.

"Indeed. For while I have the gift to see into the future, I have no control or power over it, or even myself for that matter. I feel as if I am merely floating in a void, and my only salvation is the slight inclination of one day finally truly seeing with my own eyes." She confesses, reaching one hand up, to run a single finger across the bottom of his full lip.

"You are safe." Lucius reaffirms to the Witch within his arms, running a hand over her head, brushing back locks of hair as he does it.

"Thank you." Nix says, staring deep into his eyes, before both lean forward to capture lips once again.

"What in the Hell are you doing, Father?" A voice snarls from the doorway, and Phoenix knows only one person who would call Lucius Malfoy 'Father.' Well, one person besides what her own devious mind cooks up.

And that person was Draco Malfoy.


End file.
